A light emission system for illumination of an area proximate to the wearer.
Various work and recreational activities are performed outside between dusk and dawn, inside buildings insufficiently lit for certain activities, or otherwise in insufficiently lit environments which necessitate or make desirable the use of an illumination device to increase the amount of light. Due to the prevalence of activities in which additional light is desired, there is a high demand for portable illumination sources which remain stationary or are worn on the body. This demand has spawned a numerous and wide variety of illumination devices such as those disclosed by U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,944,803; 3,953,722; 4,112,482; 4,231,079; 4,283,756; 4,319,309; 4,451,871; 4,521,832; 4,522,258; 4,652,981; 4,774,642; 4,872,953; 4,045,979; 5,063,483; 5,350,461; 5,567,037; 6,056,412; 6,267,482; 6,578, 982; and 6,644,826.
Despite the high demand which continues to drive development of additional illumination devices and the numerous and varied illumination devices already available in the marketplace, a number of problems with respect to providing illumination for activities to increase visibility remain unresolved.
A significant problem with conventional portable illumination devices can be that the device cannot be worn by a person or cannot be worn for certain activities. A variety of conventional portable illumination devices are configured for stationary location on a support surface. Other conventional portable illumination devices are configured to be worn by a person as disclosed for example by the above-listed United States Patent Nos.; however, the configuration, size or weight of the conventional illumination device makes impractical using the illumination device for rigorous activities such as hiking, climbing, bicycling, or running as disclosed for example by U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,953,722; 4,319,309; 4,328,533;
Another significant problem with conventional portable illumination devices can be that the device is worn at the waist of a person as disclosed for example by U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,112,482; 4,283,756; 4,521,832; 4,523,258; 4,652,981; or 4,812,953. One aspect of this problem can be that illumination devices worn at waist level can interfere with the movement of the legs of the wearer. This can be particularly true when the legs travel through an extended range of motion as when bicycling or running. Another aspect of this problem can be that the illumination cast by an illumination device established at waist height can in whole or part be blocked or obscured by the movement of the arms or the legs. Yet another aspect of this problem can be that location of the field of illumination (or travel of the field of illumination) can be coupled to the movement of the arms or legs (movement of the arms or legs results in a corresponding movement of the location of the field of illumination) which may locate the field of illumination away from the direction in which the wearer is traveling. As such, the field of illumination may not properly located (whether at all times or part of the time) for the wearer to visualize the path of travel.
Another significant problem with conventional portable illumination devices can be that the device is worn on the head or neck as disclosed for example by U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,231,079; 3,944,803; 5,268,826. One aspect of this problem can be that the configuration or weight of the conventional illumination device worn on the head or neck can cause strain on the head or neck muscles. Another aspect of this problem similar to that above-described can be that the location of the field of illumination may be coupled to movement of the head or neck. That is, as the head or neck moves the location of the field of illumination may correspondingly move or travel. Again, the field of illumination may not properly located (whether at all times or part of the time) for the wearer to visualize the path of travel.
Yet another significant problem with conventional portable illumination devices can be insufficient illumination of the area of activity. A first aspect of the problem may be an insufficient radiance of the light source or amount of energy released from the light source. Another aspect of this problem may be insufficient illuminance or intensity or degree to which the area of activity is illuminated. This may not be a function of the amount light produced by the illumination source of the illumination device, but rather the manner of focusing or make the angle of the light emitted optimal to increase foot candles or LUX in the area of activity. For example, the angle of the light emitted relative to the field of illumination may not be optimal when the illumination device is worn on the head, neck, or at waist height and as described above may lack constancy as to location due to movement of as above-described.
Still another significant problem with conventional portable illumination devices can be that the device does not provide sufficient illumination of the wearer's eyes. The iris of the eye adjusts to the incident light on the eye. When the eye is conditioned to a level of light an increased illuminance upon the eye can be blinding because the iris cannot contract rapidly enough to reduce the light incident to the retina. Additionally, the iris of the eye can overreact to the increased illuminance reducing the amount of light incident to the retina for a duration of time. As such, when the work or recreational activity performed makes the eye incident to rapid increases in illuminance, the person can be blind or have lowered visual acuity for such duration of time. For example, a person running or walking at night may be temporarily blinded by the light of oncoming automobiles. During that period of temporary blindness, the runner or walker being unable to see or having lowered visual acuity for a duration of time, in which several steps may be taken when walking or running, can be at increased risk of injury.
The illumination device and methods of making and using an illumination device described below addresses each of these problems of conventional light emitting devices in a practical manner.